The Fangirl that Never Was
by Natural'Kaoru
Summary: Your trying to hurt me with you and your twin's scheme, yes? well, that sort of thing may work with other girls-" she paused and got closer to Kaoru, Close enough to feel each other's breath "but it wont work on me, Hitachiin Kaoru".
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, N'K-Chan is in da house!

Today I'll be giving a story for the wonderful Ouran fans out there! Everyone knows (or should know) we need more Ouran fanfics!

Name: The Fangirl that Never Was

Couplings: HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, HikaruXHaruhi, and maybe some hints of other couplings as well.

Summary: "Your trying to hurt me with you and your twins scheme, yes? well, that sort of thing may work with other girls-" she paused and got closer to Kaoru, Close enough to feel each others breathing "but it wont work on me, Hitachiin Kaoru".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Do you see the twins as the main characters? No? Then, sadly, Ouran is not mine.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru", Kaoru Hitachiin looked over to his elder twin Hikaru "isn't it time to see that girl?". "Ah, that's right.", Hikaru and Kaoru had a ritual they did ever sense they started Jr. High: If they got a love letter from some random, foolish girl they would play a small prank on her. The twin who got the letter would meet the girl and say they were their twin then ask if they would mind dating them instead. Every time they did this the two would get the same answer. It was quite sad really; the girls never cared which to date, and so neither Hikaru nor Kaoru would except a love letter.

Now, it was Kaoru's turn again to reject to girl as they walked down the stairs together. Hikaru went outside first to hide; The twin who didn't get a letter went somewhere to listen. Though every time the rejects were the same; the two both secretly wished just one girl would do something exciting or choose only one of them. To hear something different from the usual.

Kaoru went to the place the letter said to meet. As he expected, a young lady quietly waited for him, but something seemed didn't look like a typical confessor: most... _well_ _all_of the girls would dress themselves up with any sort of female cosmetics and such. The girl standing before Kaoru had no make-up on nor had her hair in some crazy style. She had long black hair kept out of her eyes with a simple aqua colored ribbon that matched her eyes. She looked a year younger then himself. Last but not least, she didn't have some shy innocent expression but a blank almost cold one. Is this really the right girl?

"Uh, hello..", Kaoru waved to the her; almost fumbling on his words still in surprise on how different she seemed. "Hello, Hitachiin Kaoru", she replied back. Her greeting surprised him even more; usually he would called Kaoru**-kun **or even just **Kao-kun **but she used his full name as if this were a formal chat. The lack of nicknames somehow calmed the younger of the two twins. He tried to continue his act, "Sorry, actully I'm Hikaru. You must of put your letter the the wrong desk". The next thing the young lady did had to of surprised Kaoru more then anything else she had done yet. She smirked lightly "Why are you lying? I can tell quite easily your Kaoru and not Hikaru", Kaoru's eyes widened and the girl's smile got bigger. "Your trying to hurt me with you and your twins scheme, yes? well, that sort of thing may work with other girls-" she paused and got closer to Kaoru, Close enough to feel each others breathing "but it wont work on me, Hitachiin Kaoru". She took a step back and turned "Oh, and just so you know, I'm not the one that sent that letter to you. My friend did but she had to go home early today... I figured I'd meet you to tell you that.". Kaoru just stood there in silence as she left. "Goodbye... Hitachiin Kaoru.", and she was gone.

After a moment or two; Hikaru came from his hiding spot, in the bush at the middle of the garden, and ran to his little brother. "D-Did I hear that all correctly?!", Hikaru shouted; Kaoru remained silent: still staring in the direction the girl's departure. "Kaoru?", Hikaru put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and looked at him worriedly. Kaoru opened his mouth slowly.

"Who the _hell_ was that?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter! did you like? Please post reviews on your opinions! The more reviews I see, the more motivated I'll get and I'll make the next chapter sooner!

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

It's N'K again! Thank the two people who reviewed!

**JustABlackRose**: Thanks. I know it was short... I'll try to make my later ones longer, ok? :)

* * *

Name: The Fangirl that Never Was

Couplings: HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, HikaruXHaruhi, and maybe some hints of other couplings as well.

Summary: "Your trying to hurt me with you and your twins scheme, yes? well, that sort of thing may work with other girls-" she paused and got closer to Kaoru, Close enough to feel each others breathing "but it wont work on me, Hitachiin Kaoru".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ouran does not belong to me...

* * *

Kaoru felt _obsessed_.

that girl from yesterday had been able to tell them apart and yet he didn't even know her name. Hikaru tried to relax him, told him that the girl probably knew about their normal act of rejection and said that Kaoru was indeed Kaoru because he called himself Hikaru. Kaoru wouldn't make any excuses, even if his own twin did, he had to find more about this girl. Who is she? How could she tell between Hikaru and himself? so many more questions. He wanted to explode from it all.

When he got to school, he looked all across the courtyard, in all the first year classes, all the libraries, and more. "Kaoru!", Hikaru ran to catch up to the other "your going insane! lets just forget about that girl!". "No.", Kaoru shook his head to show his decision was final "aren't you curious about her Hikaru? this is the first time this has _ever_happened! someone can tell us apart!". With that he began to circle the courtyard again, this time, only him looking. Hikaru had given up.

Days past and Kaoru could find no clue of the girl. Know one seemed to know her and he didn't see her anywhere at school. It was as if she suddenly disappeared from the Earth or was some figment of his imagination. It upset him greatly; enough to make Hikaru serch with him again. Hikaru didn't really care about the girl but he was worried for his twin. Kaoru seemed so depressed about it that Hikaru just wanted to find her so he'd return to his normal self.... He _would_ return to his normal self, right?

"Ugh... I don't feel so good...", Kaoru held his stomach and rocked himself lightly. "Are you okay ?", his teacher asked "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he groaned back. "You may go to the nurse if you don't feel well, I certainly do not want my students vomiting in my class.", Kaoru nodded and slowly walked out. Hikaru gave him a puzzled look 'Whats up with him..? He doesn't pretend sickness unless I do it with him... until now anyways'.

Kaoru did fake his sickness but he did feel bad. scratch that, he felt awful. Their was nothing physically wrong with him but mentally yes. He was so anxious to see the girl from before he just couldn't focus on school, so he simply dodged it altogether. "I need some fresh air..", He murmured to himself and walked out the school doors. He let the cool breeze wash over him, letting his orange hair wave around where ever the air wished. It felt nice. He sighed in content; realising he had already walked around to the back of the school.

The school's back was much nicer then the front. It was filled with trees, almost like a forest, of many kinds. most of them were expensive trees from other countries. unique flowers hung around as well. As Kaoru looked around he heard a light humming coming from somewhere north of him. He followed it, simply curious who else was skipping class. The song seemed somewhat sad, and as he listened the humming turned into singing:

* * *

**Gee, but it's tough to be broke kid  
It's not a joke kid, it's a curse  
My luck is changing it's gotten  
from simply rotten to something worse  
Who knows someday I will win too  
I'll begin to reach my prime  
Now though I see what our end is  
All I spend is just my time...**

**I can't give you anything but love, baby,  
That's the only thing I've plenty of, baby.  
Dream awhile, scheme awhile, we're sure to find,  
Happiness, and I guess, all those things you've always pined for.**

**Gee, I'd like to see you looking swell, my Little baby,  
Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn't sell, baby.  
Till that lucky day, you know darned well, baby,  
I can't give you anything but love.**

**Till that lucky day, you know darned well, baby,  
I can't give you anything but love**

* * *

Kaoru didn't usually like love songs of any kind. He was more of a rock guy then anything, but the voice singing the old song was too wonderful to not enjoy. He got closer then his eyes widened. He could now see the back of the person who was singing. She had long black hair, tried up in that aqua ribbon.

It was her.

She turned her head to see him. His gold eyes meeting her aqua. She smirked, "Why hello again, Hitachiin Kaoru."

* * *

Chapter two is DOOONNNEEE!!!

all I have to say is: How the **HECK**did this become a songfic?! It's not supposed to be!

I tried to make this chapter longer seeing how short the first chapter was.

The song was 'I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby' by Ella Fitzgerald (Very old song o_o;)

Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Hurrah!!

I got two more reviews in one day, thanks so much! I just know if I didn't get them then this chap. wouldn't be published yet. The nice reviews seem to make me want to continue.

**14-zodiac-mokona and Sandra(smileyz): **Thanks!!I hope you two keep reading. Its stuff like this that keep me going.

* * *

Name: The Fangirl that Never Was

Couplings: HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, HikaruXHaruhi, and maybe some hints of other couplings as well.

Summary: "Your trying to hurt me with you and your twins scheme, yes? well, that sort of thing may work with other girls-" she paused and got closer to Kaoru, Close enough to feel each others breathing "but it wont work on me, Hitachiin Kaoru".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ouran does not belong to me..

* * *

Kaoru simply stared at the girl before him. For a whole week, he had searched longingly for this girl but had no luck, yet he now found her when he wasn't.

"Hitachiin Kaoru? are you listening?", he snapped out of thought to see she had gotten up and was now standing mere inches away from him. The smirk she had given him three times now came back. (No, not a smile. Its looked too mischievous for just a smile.) "so, I heard you've been stalking me for the past week", he turned red from pure embarrassment "W-what?!? where'd you hear that?!" he begun to think about all the people he asked about her 'Perhaps one of them _did_know her but didn't tell me..?'. She giggled lightly "From a little bird...", she looked in away from Kaoru before continuing and giggled again "Oh yes... Your brother is such a funny one". Kaoru's eyes widened, "You talked to Hikaru?! What did he say?!" he thought it all through his head '...and why didn't he tell me about it?'. The girl looked back at him "That you were_ fiendishly _looking for me day by day like some sort of _devoted lover_, hee hee...", Kaoru nearly fell over from the comment. "HIKARU YOU IDIOT!!!!", Hikaru could be rather clueless on what to say and not say to random people.

The girl waited for his conniption fit to end, which took nearly five minutes. "Well, you've been looking for me so is their something you'd like to say? or was my accusation of you being a stalker correct?", Kaoru got his composure completely recovered and thought thoroughly on what to say first. 'I've been wanting to ask her so much but I have no idea where to start...', he decided to start with the most important question that lingered about his mind; hungrily wanting it's answer. "I've been wondering...", he started "Yes?" she pressed on "well... just how are you able to tell between Hikaru and me?". She instantly burst into laughter "That's it?!?!", Kaoru began to feel irritation build of him "Is it that such a wrong question?" he grumbled to himself. She immediately regained her seriousness she had lost when she began to laugh "No, it's not". Both of them got quiet for a few minutes, it felt much more then that to Kaoru 'Is she even_ trying _to answer?!'. "Well...", she talked in an agonising pace "you and Hitachiin Hikaru give off different... _vibes_.", Kaoru looked at her confusingly "What the heck does that mean?" "Well..". a bell irrupted from the school that both of them had forgotten was even there behind them. "Ah darn. Can we continue this conversation somewhere else?", Kaoru inwardly protested but agreed "Fine".

The two had walked to a library nearby, because it was one for higher classed their were less people there. They both sat at a table that was clear of human life besides themselves. "So", Kaoru pressed onto the girl to continue "what did you mean by vibes?". "The vibes that come from your soul and show you who you are", she stared unblinkingly into his eyes; it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Is that a joke? vibes from your soul? How can you see something like that?!", a hush was given to him by a librarian nearby. "That just it: normally humans can't sense other people's vibes, but I can", Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. "So your saying your not normal", It was more of a statement then a question. The raven haired girl paused then nodded, "In a sense yes". "Your insane", another statement "Perhaps I am". More silence; is was getting to Kaoru so he asked something else. "So whats the difference between my vibes, Hikaru's vibes, and everyone else?", she took no time to answer this question "Everything; From what you look like to what your hobbies are all the way to your most personal secrets. Your spirit also gives off a certain color depending on your vibes.". "Whats my color?", Kaoru now felt less nervous "Goldish-Orange; very unique I must say, I can sense your vibes from miles away with such a matchless spirit". "Gold huh... What about Hikaru?", she quickly thought back to when she last saw Kaoru's twin "Pastel blue". Their color were nearly opposites. "...I see", he mearly replied; now looking down at his lap. "Ah!", Kaoru looked back up to the girl whom just gasped loudly "look at the time, I think we should continue this chat later; yes?" he nodded.

The girl got up from her seat and began to walk away. She paused and looked at Kaoru, "See you, Kaoru-San". Kaoru stared at her in silence; she had some sort of skill of doing that to him. "Wait!", he jumped up; gaining another shush was given to him by the librarian but he didn't care. She didn't look back but stopped to listen. Seeing this as a good enough time then even he asked; but more quieter then before "You never told me your name...". She looked back one last time, black hair bouncing as she did so, and smiled; not a smirk but a smile. "I'm Hinata Aoi", and she left.

Kaoru smiled to himself, red tenging his cheeks; but not from embarrassment as before. "Aoi-San..."

And with that, he left for home, feeling happier for some reason he didn't know.

* * *

Gah!! The fluff!! I'm drowning from it!!!! X_x

This is my longest chapter yet! it isn't too cheesy, I hope... Watch and Review everyone!


End file.
